I'll always love you
by Mrs Mimi Ishida
Summary: A steamy and hot Mimato one shot. Warning: lemon


**This is my first fanfic so please don't be rude. I wanted to write some fluff but came up with this. I really love imagining Mimi and Matt getting intimate. Hope you'll enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>It was a stormy night. The lightning was bright. The thunder was very loud. I was at home all alone. My parents were in America to attend a business trip for a week. There was a hard knock at the door. As I answered it, I wondered who it could be? I opened the door. It was afriend that I've known since from Digital world. He was soaked from head to toe. I asked him in.<p>

"Matt why are you here this late at night? Do you had another fight with Sora?" He nodded but said nothing.

He always shared his problems and secrets with me whenever he had fights with his girlfriend. I could see a new expression I'd never seen before. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I told him to sit by the fire, and that I would bring him an extra robe. Going up to my room, I kept wondering if something was wrong? I went through my room into the bathroom. I noticed that my hot bath was getting cold.

As I turned around, he was there. He had taken off his wet shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his muscular chest. He look so handsome but I can never have him. I always loved him from the start when we were in digital world but he never noticed me. Then I grew close to him and couldn't help but fell in love with him. But unfortunately I moved to America and never got a chance to tell him. I realized how strong my love is for him when he started dating Sora. Few days ago he confessed he loves me too but it was too late. So I told him that we can only be friends. He glanced at the tub, then said "Oh, I see that you were busy"

"It's okay, it can wait. Is there something that matter? Is something wrong between you and Sora?" I asked

"Yeah Mimi. It's over between me and Sora" he said nervously.

"No Matt, don't say this. It'll be alright" I assured him. Of course I love him but I can't betray my best friend. No matter how much I want him. He looked blankly at me. After a long pause, that seemed to last forever. He said "I'll just sit in your room while you take your bath. We can talk later" I looked at him surprised. I had never been exposed, with a man in the next room. Before I could say anything, he left the bathroom. I quickly closed the door. Had he noticed how red my face had gotten? I figured it would be ok. We had been friends for so long. I got into the tub and added more hot water. As I leaned back with my eyes closed. I could hear breathing other than my own.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. There he was just standing there and starring at me. I could feel myself go red with embarrassment. He knelt down next to the tub and preceded to wash my back. His hands were so gentle and warm. I didn't know what to think. Then as if he had done it many times before he reached around to wash my chest. I quickly covered myself and backed away. I asked "What are you doing?" he just looked at me with that same expression he had when he first arrived. I wasn't really sure what it meant? Slowly he stood and reached for a towel. Then he lifted me up and wrapped me in the towel. My entire body was shaking from the unknown.

Just then he scooped me up and carried me to my room. It was as if I weighted nothing at all to him. He placed me on my bed. I looked up at him, "What are you doing Matt?" I asked "Shh!" he said. He then leaned towards me and before I could say another word, his lips were pressed against mine. Slowly he kissed me and wrapped me in tight embrace. Thoughts flooded in and out of my mind. He then pushed me back on the bed. His body on top of mine. I wasn't sure if I should be scared? His hands caressed up and down my entire body. I couldn't think straight. There was a new and intriguing sensation going through my body. Then suddenly, he slowly pulled the towel away exposing my soft white skin.

He paused and stared at me for a long moment. He pulled me to him. I could feel his erect penis through his pants. I was very nervous. He again drew me into a long passionate kiss. Then he began to kiss my neck. His lips were so soft and moist. His mouth then found my quivering breasts. He started caressing them with his hands and teased my nipples. He gently bit my right nipple and started licking it. I let out a loud moan of pleasure escaped from mouth. I ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair as his mouth trailed kisses lower and lower. My body ached everywhere. I could feel his then naked body on mine. I wanted to stop us to go that far but I just couldn't resist him. I wanted him so badly. Before I could protest and push him away, he had spread my legs open and grabbed my wrists. He began to kiss and lick my now burning pussy. I could feel his fingers inside me. He slid them in and out licking my juices. He slowly entered his stiffened manhood inside my pussy. Not sure if I should scream out, Knowing that no one was around, or would hear me over the heavy storm.

As I tried to struggle, I could then feel him slowly adjust against me as if don't want to hurt me. I gasped with fear and excitement. He slowly toyed with me. His grip tightened on my arms as his touch got rougher. Suddenly he was all the way in. I screamed out at first. He began nice and slow then preceded to penetrate harder and further. My eyes were closed as he went harder, faster and deeper. We had never been intimate before. Our bodies were now quivering with all the ecstasy that surrounded us.

"What am I doing?" He finally said and stopped for a while.

"Hmm, Don't stop Matt. I need you." I said in a seductive tone with a strong desire in my voice.

He finally released his hold on my arms and quickly embraced me in his arms. I as well embraced him. As the ecstasy built, my nails began digging into and scratching his back. There was an eruption that came from both of us and seemed to never end. We were still clung to each other tightly breathing heavily. We stared into each other's eyes for a while. Then he leaned very close and whispered, "I love you now, I loved you before, and I always will Mimi." He kissed me softly on my lips. "I love you too Matt." I let out a deep sigh as tears streamed down my face. I always loved him and now he's finally mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is not the best lemon but I tried my best. <strong>

**Please read and review.**


End file.
